Welcome to HIS World
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Kei is a normal girl in a band. She's best friends with Sia Uchiha. Both of them get sucked into a world of death & chaos, thanks to their best friend Temari's younger brother Gaara. Guess Chara: Sia Uchiha - owned by RAWR the Green Ranger. R&R PEOPLE!
1. IntroOpening!

Idk why...but I had to do this. .

Neko: *rolls eyes*

Anyway, not much of an intro. So, enjoy. And Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my OC Kei and other OC's that will/might be appearing. Sia Uchiha belong to RAWR the Green Ranger! No stealing! Permission only!

* * *

"Hey! Kei! Over here!"

A girl with dark chocolate hair with amazing grey-blue eyes looked over to her best friend Temari Sabaku, "Hey Temari! What's up?"

The girl ran up to her, smiling, "Weeeeeeell...I just booked us a gig!"

Kei's eyes widened and she smiled widely, "No _way_! Really? That is amazing!"

"Isn't it?"

"When is it?"

"This weekend at the mall."

"Awesome! I can't to tell everyone else!" Kei said happily, clapping her hands together.

Temari laughed, shaking her head. They walked to their house. They shared a house, male free. Temari is 23 while Kei was 16. Since Kei was disowned by her snobby rich family, she has been living with Temari and quite happily. The phone went off, "I'll get it!"

Kei went upstairs, dumping her stuff on her bed. They had an extra room, but it was empty.

"KEEEEEIIIIII!"

Temari's voice was so loud that Kei almost died of a heart attack, "WHAT?"

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"DON'T TELL ME WE GOT CA-wait...why are we yelling when we're right here?"

"Don't know...but no. We didn't get canceled. It has to do with my family."

"Who died?"

"No one...but my brother, Kankuro, can't take care of our little brother anymore."

"You mean, can't deal with him right?"

Temari nodded. Kei knew Kankuro, but didn't know her younger brother. She never seen him before.

"Yeah. So...he's going to be living her."

Kei choked on the air and fell off of the chair, "WHAT?"

"Sorry Kei...I can't leave my little brother out there all alone."

Kei sighed, "Okay fine."

"Thanks girl! Oh, he'll be here in about...now."

**_*DING DONG*_**

Kei looked at her, "How the hell do you do that?"

"Magic." she repiled sarcasticly.

Kei rolled her eyes as Temari opened the door, "Hey Gaara. How are you."

There was silence. Whoa. Kei poked her head from the doorway of the living room, seeing a red head with dark circles around teal green blue eyes. Pale skin with an scar 'ai' on his forehead. He wore black skater pants with a lot of chains, black combat boots, a black muscle tee with a black trench coat. Was this guy goth or something?

"Come this way Gaara. I'll show you to the room." Temari said, closing the door behind the male, walking towards the room with him following silently. His eyes never moved from Temari's back. Kei shrugged and went into the kitchen, getting out a soda and sipping on it. She flipped opened her phone and texted her best friend Sia Uchiha.

_"Hey grl! We have a gig this weekend.'_

A second later, she got a response.

'_OMG! Seriously? YAY! OMG! SQUIRRL!'_

Kei laughed at her friend, shaking her head. She stuck her phone in her pocket and only to have it ring her favorite song, Fever by Cascada.

**_"I just can't get enooouuuugh, when I'm with you, 'Cause your feeeverrrr makes me feel so good"_**

Kei pulled out her phone and said, "Ello Sia."

_"HI KEI! WHAT'S WHAT?"_

"OW! THAT WAS MY EAR SIA!"

"_WEEEEEELL...Too bad. Haha! ANYway, what time IS the gig?_"

"Ah...hold on. HEY TEMARI!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT TIME IS THE GIG?"

"AT 7!"

"OKAY! She said at 7."

"_Okie dokie! This is going to get awesome! See ya th-GAH! SASUKLE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!_"

*_click_*

Kei sweatdropped and stared at her phone. She sometimes wondered how she even became friends with her in the first place...oh right. Her cousin Akita's boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha.

"Who was that?" Temari asked, coming down the stairs.

"It was Sia."

"Oh, that'll explain the yelling."

Kei laughed, "Yep. Hey, is your bro coming down or what?"

"I'm not sure. He mostly keeps to himself."

"Huh...really? Maybe a day with Sia will make him more socialable."

Both of them looked at each other then laughed loudly.

~At the Uchiha Household~

Sia, who was currently sitting on top of Sasuke, spazzed out. Sasuke blinked at her as she fell off, having her spazz attack.

"Some one must be laughing at her." He mumbled.

~Back to the house~

Kei whipped away a tear, "That was funny. He might end up killing her."

"Though...nothing can kill her."

"Totally, but I love her anyway. She's the coolist person around."

"Yeah...hey!"

"You know what I meant Temari." Kei said, rolling her eyes, "So what's for dinner?"

"What am I? The food fairy?"

"...Maybe?"

"...I hate you."

"Lurv you too."

Temari grumbled as she went into the kitchen while Kei lounged on the couch, sipping her soda. She spotted the red head coming down.

"Hey Gaar-anda!"

He twitched, glaring at her. She just gave him a blank look, "So anyway, what do you do for a living?"

He didn't say anything, but went right out the front door. Kei blinked and scratched her head, "Weird."

The door bell suddenly rang and she got up, opening it only to be tackled by a black haired blob.

"EEEKKKKKK! SOMETHINGS GOT ME!"

Temari ran in, only to pause then laugh, "You have a Sia on you!"

Kei glared at her then looked (or tried to) at the girl on her, "Sia...can you get off?"

"Ah...nope! You're cooooomfy!"

"...really Sia?"

"Yep!"

"...sigh"

"Let me guess, you wanna stay over?" Temari asked, amused.

Sia's big eyes turned into a puppy dog eyes, "Oh can I?"

"Sure. Why not. Since the gig is tomorrow anyway."

"YAYZ!" she shouted.

Kei could only sigh, but smile slightly. What they didn't know was that they were about to enter a world that they wouldn't understand.


	2. The Band and He Speaks!

I'VE GOT A NEW PHONE! (same number which NONE of you peoples have...other then my friends!) AND UNLIMITED TEXTING! WOOT WOOT! YEEEESHA!

Neko: Get on with the story!

Okay okay! Don't gotta bite my head off!

Neko: Tch.

...I think you hang out with Itachi too much...

Neko: ...*smacks me*

*gets smacked* OW! TT^TT

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my OC Kei and other OC's that will/might be appearing. Sia Uchiha belong to RAWR the Green Ranger! No stealing! Permission only!

* * *

"KKEEEIIIIIII!" Sia yelled, leaping onto the girl.

"AH! SIA! GET OFF!"

"...but I don't waaaaaanna!"

"...Fine. You can stay up there."

"Yay!"

"I swear...you're just like a squirrel."

"Don't dis the mighty power of the squirrel!"

"...Ah, okay I won't."

"Good!"

Kei rolled her eyes and walked downstairs into the kitchen for breakfeast.

"Hey Kei...you have a Sia on you."

"Shut up Temari. I know that."

"Oh, okay. Just though to let you know."

Kei glared at her older friend, who merely smiled widely. The red head came in quietly.

"OMG! Who is _that_?" Sia asked, her eyes widening.

"Temari's youngest bro. Gaara I think."

"Hnn."

Kei looked at him confused.

"Well, nice to meet you Gaara!"

"Aa."

Kei looked at the girl with puzzlement and shock, as well as Temari. Sia looked at them, "What? I understand it. Thanks to my icles of brothers."

"Aa."

"SHUT UP PANDA!"

Temari snorted, trying to contain her laugh. Kei's eyes only grew bigger. The red head was glaring at the black haired female with dislike then turned and stormed out of the room.

"Geez Sia. Way to go." Temari said, chuckling.

"What? He was being mean about it!" she whined.

"I didn't think Uchiha's whined." Kei said.

"Well this one does! I'm not a normal Uchiha! You know that Kei!"

"Ah, right. Slipped my mind." She said, waving her off slightly.

"Hey!" Sia said, then pouted.

"Do they pout too?"

"RAWR!"

nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom=O=O=nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

~Later at 7~

Kei was dressed in a black booty skin tight shorts, a black tank-top that stopped just above her bellybutton, black combat boots, dark make-up, and a dark red trench coat. Sia wore simple black pants, a green shirt that had a squirrel on the front with it's paw in a peace sign and on the back it said, "SQUIRRELS RULE!", converses, and a black trench coat. Temari wore a tight-ish dark purple dress that came to her mid-thighs with a solid black belt with a small circle hanging from it, black boots, light make-up and also a black trench coat. Sia played on the guitar while Temari played the keyboards and drums. Temari is the manager and the band member. Tonight, they were playing a song that Kei had come up with.

"I'm surprised your bro ain't here."

"Shut it Kei. He's not social. You know that."

"Whatev Mari. What about you Sia?"

"They are being meany butts!" she whined, pouting slightly.

"Sorry to hear that. I know Itachi is busy tonight with Akita. Sasuke should come."

"He's with Saku."

"Oh...Wait! When did this happen?"

"Last summer...when we went on vaca to the beach."

"Oh...okay. That was quite strange."

"Isn't it? And they say that I'm the strange one!"

"Girls! You're on!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Temari and Sia said.

They entered onto the stage, lights shining on them. All of them grinned as the crowd cheered. Booking the **Squirrely Girlz **was tough now-a-days. Kei nodded towards both of the girls and they started it up.

_"I'm not a beauty queen_  
_Travelling in a limousine_  
_I'm a girl but don't call me baby_

_Who the f**k is VIP?_  
_Never alive in luxury_  
_I don't care so just call me crazy_  
_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_  
_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel so good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_I don't need no superman_  
_Trying to tell me who I am_  
_Know it all's a driving me crazy_

_Nothing ever is for sure_  
_I can't take this anymore_  
_All I want is yes or no baby_  
_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_  
_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good"_

At the end of the song, the girls posed and the lights shut off, the crowd cheering and going nuts. They quickly made their way off of the stage and grinned at each other.

"That was perfect you guys!" Temari said, hugging both of them.

"Gasp! Killing! Can't breath!" Sia squeezed out.

Temari let them go, both of them gasping for air, causing her to roll her eyes, "You guys are so dramatic."

"Pwsha!"

"What does that even mean Sia?" Kei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah...um...OH LOOK! A SQUIRREL!" she pointed.

Both of the girls looked.

"There's no squirrel...what are you talking abo-"

Sia was gone and there was only a card board cut out of her. Kei and Temari sweatdropped and shook their heads.

"I don't get her."

"Me neither, but hey! She's my best friend."

"SQUIRREL ATTACK!" Sia shouted, landing ontop of Temari, causing them both to crash. Kei laughed at them.

nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom=O=O=nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

~At Home~

It seemed that Sia had made their house...her permament home, not that Kei or Temari minded. They both needed a little excitement/entertainment anyway.

"I'm going to bed. See ya'll in the morning." Kei said as she trugged upstairs.

"Night!" Sia and Temari said.

Kei paused at the extra room, hearing a scrapping sound. She raised a hand and knocked on the door. The sound stopped and the door opened slightly.

"Hey...what was that noise?"

"None of your business." he said, his voice cold and deprived from emotion and shut it.

She shivered at his voice. It was so cold. She then blinked at the door. It was silent. She shrugged and continued her way to her room. What a weird guy. How in the hell was Temari related to him? But first...need to wash off the make-up.

* * *

**A/N: There'll be action in the next chappie! All about Gaara in HIS POV! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**


	3. Someone is After You & Barer of Bad News

Meow! Next chappie! Hope you enjoy! AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSE!

Neko: That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my OC Kei and other OC's that will/might be appearing. Sia Uchiha belong to RAWR the Green Ranger! No stealing! Permission only!

* * *

_**Gaara's**_** _Pov_**

My older brother is foolish. Making me go live with Temari. I huffed at the thought. She asked me a stupid question, which I did not answer to. I have no reason too. I followed up the stairs and settled into my 'new' room. Unfortunately, I did have a job to go do. There was a brown haired girl that called out to me. I merely glared at her and walked out. No distractions right now. I walked down the street and into the slums, heading up to an appartment building where my currently target lived at. I looked around and jumped up, catching the bottom of the metal ladder and pulled myself up, crawling up and landed ontop of the grate and went up to the 6th floor, pulling out my gun and kicked opened the window, walking in and walked up to the bedroom, kicking the door open.

"Hey man! What the hell?" a man shouted.

I shot him dead in the head, moving to the two women and shot them also. I heard a creak and turned around, narrowingly missing the knife.

"You bastard! You killed them!" the women screamed at me, swinging the blade around.

I dodged the next attack and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and shot her, her body slumping to the ground. I turned and walked out of the apartment, climbing back down the way I came.

nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom=O=O=nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

~Next Morning~

When I came down for breakfeast, a black haired girl talked to me and told me to shut up. I merely glared at her and went back upstairs. I decided to prepare my weapons for tonight's job. Apparently, there was one other male involved and I need to find him to silence him. I heard them leave later and I went downstairs, grabbing some food, eating it. I sipped on the water slowly and went back upstairs. I paused at the door that was right across from mine. I went up and opened it, walking in and looked around. It was neat, tidy, but there was a lot of pictures of her and Temari and some others. She had weapons on her wall, but all looked old. One of them caught his eye. It was a Sabato, a reversed bladed sword. It was a picture of it withit underneath. It said, 'My most prized weapon, I shall always take care of it, just like my brother did.' I blinked. She had a brother? I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for that. I turned and left the room, closing the door and went into mine. About 5 minutes, I heard the front door open and footsteps heading towards my door. They paused and it followed by a knock. I opened the door and she asked, "What are you doing?"

I glared, "It's none of your business."

I saw her shiver lightly at my voice and shut the door. I held a hand over my heart, something that I didn't do in a long time. Was it because she shivered from my voice. I had gotten a glance at her eyes. There was no fear, but hidden lust. I smirked lightly before whipping it off of my face. I shook my head and tested the blade. I sighed then laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Since I have chronic insomnia, I don't sleep. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out, flipping it open.

_-Marsh Hotel, Midnight, Room 603_

I snapped my phone closed, grabbing my 9 mm guns and opened up the window. I made my way towards the hotel. It wasn't that far from the house. I made my way up to the room. I saw an extra keycard taped to the side and I grabbed it, sticking it in and walked in, closing the door silently and locked it. I spotted the target on the bed and I whipped out my gun and shot. It was a women who was already dead. I felt a gun being pressed against the back of my skull.

"Tough luck mate." the male said.

I smirked lightly and ducked just as he pulled the trigger. I kicked my leg out and sweeped him off of his feet, landing heavily against the floor. I quickly got ontop of him, my knee digging into his stomach. He let out a gasp for air and I put my gun to his forhead, shooting him. He gurgled slightly before stilling, being silent. I got up, cleaning his gun for any of my dna then walked out of the door, heading back to the house. I don't dare to call it my home. It will never be my home.

nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom=O=O=nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom

~Morning After~

I felt that there was something out of place. I made my way downstairs. I heard talking and laughing. I sense a presence that I knew all too well. I entered the kitchen with a scowl on my face. It was that mongral Kiba. He smiled widely and said, "Hey dude! I tried to contact you yesterday."

My eyes narrowed at him, not pleased, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at the females and said, "Sorry ladies, but official business."

"Don't take too long Kiba!" the black hair female said.

"Sia! Stop flirting."

"But Kei! I can't help it!"

I walked away, up to the room with Kiba following me. As soon as we entered the room, he turned to me and said, "We found your brother in an allyway."

I just gave him a blank look, "So?"

"Someone is after you. Who knows what they did to him or what he told them. It's only a matter of time before whoever is after you finds you. That person will hurt Temari and those two girls."

I shrugged, not caring. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but...the boss wants us to bring the girls with us."

I glared again, hissing, "What?"

"Dude! Don't kill me. I'm just the messenger! Besides, boss's orders." He said.

Whoever is after...will suffer termendiously.


	4. Taken!

Meow! Next chappie! Hope you enjoy! AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSE! I DEMAND THAT YOU DO!

Neko: That is all.

And sorry it's short. I'm having a brain blockage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then my OC Kei and other OC's that will/might be appearing. Sia Uchiha belong to RAWR the Green Ranger! No stealing! Permission only!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Phone Text'_

_*Thoughts*_

* * *

_**No One's**_** _POV_**

Temari has been gone for a while and I was starting to worry. Normal she'll call if she's late or something. Sia seemed to worry also, but dismissed it as soon as discovery channel played a document about different types of squirrels. Kei looked at the front door then flipped opened her cellphone, texting: _'Temari. Where are you?'_

It was at least a good 30 minutes that she never texted back. Kei bit her lip. Now she was worried. She went up to the room which Gaara was staying in. Him and the guy hadn't come down, but before she could even reach the door, it slammed straight off the hinges, falling against the wall, along with a strange guy. The stranger looked up at her and got up quickly, making a grab for her. She dodged and went straight to her room, grabbing the sword that her brother gave her.

"You fucking bitch! Stay still!" the man yelled at him.

She growled and turned, slamming the sakubato straight into him, sending him flying. She heard Sia scream and she raced down the stairs to see at least five guys gaining up on her and about 3 unconscious on the floor.

"Hey! Get away from her!" She yelled at them, getting into a fighting stance. Before she even had the chance to move, five shots rang out, all the strange men falling to the floor.

"This isn't good. We need to get these girls out of here." Kiba said, grabbing Sia.

Gaara nodded, grabbing Kei and headed out the door. They threw them into the back seat of the car and hopped in, speeding off into the night.

"Stop the car damn it! Let us out!" Sia yelled, kicking the front seat.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kei demanded.

The guys didn't answer, but kepted on driving. Sia and Kei tried to doors, only to find it locked. They howled with fury and anger, kicking at the door and front seats. Kiba had designed the car to keep prisoners inside and they couldn't feel the kicks or get stabbed. Gaara turned back, glaring and hissed, "I suggest you two be quiet."

"Oooooooh! It talks!" Sia said sarcastically, kicking the front seat again. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Kei glared.

"Just answer the stupid question! Where are you taking us?" Kei asked.

"Somewhere safe girls." Kiba said, smiling at them from the re-view mirror.

Kei glared at them as Sia continued to kick the door and seats. Once they got to where ever they were headed, Kei decided that she and Sia would make a break for it and if they got caught before they got away, then she wants some answers. One way or another, she's going to get them.


End file.
